


Mermaid Cas and Dean with Betta Fish Tails!

by Supernatastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, mermaid!Dean, mermaid!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: This art was made by me for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang! I worked with the lovely author JuniperJones who wrote an amazing fic that you should definitely check out! (Linked in main story)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Mermaid Cas and Dean with Betta Fish Tails!

Check out the fic here! [The Singer and the Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065117/chapters/55168555)


End file.
